This invention relates to an ultraviolet sterilizer for use with aquarium filters.
In many aquariums, fluorescent tubes used as a source of ultraviolet light sterilize the water as it recirculates in the aquarium filter system. These fluorescent tubes are placed adjacent the stream of flow of the water and employ powers of 8 to 15 watts irradiating the solid mass of the stream of water. Further, the sterilizing action takes place without there also occurring an elimination of noxious odors produced in the aquarium.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved ultraviolet sterilizer for recirculating water flow systems in aquariums.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved ultraviolet sterilizer requiring less power to accomplish the same sterilizing action as previously encountered.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an ultraviolet sterilizer in which an ozone layer is created to further cleanse the recirculating air-water mixture.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a sterilizer which is easily adaptable for use with conventional and pre-existing aquarium equipment, being of minimal cost, good durability and good quality.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an ultraviolet sterilizer which is portable.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.